A Union of Light
by Allyrion
Summary: Ezreal and Lux's morning walk together slowly escalates into something more.


A new dawn was rising on Summoner's Rift. The sunlight filtered through the dense trees from the east, lighting the battleground in a golden glow. As more moments crept by, the sun rose even further to bask the world further in light on a cloudless day.

Perhaps it was a sign. Of something beautiful to come.

At the southern spawning pool, two heroes had emerged from the base, moving in the early morning light in ease and without haste. Today, there was no rushed battle; instead, they had decided to take a break from their endless conflicts to simply enjoy themselves.

Ezreal led the pair out into the morning light. A famed explorer of Valoran, the blonde-haired man retained a youthful appearance. His body was slightly more aged from continuous efforts of war and exploration, but his unblemished young face and large blue eyes lent him a considerable charm. On his left arm, Ezreal wielded his powerful oversized golden gauntlet, adorned with a large blue gem. His greatest find and source of his power, Ezreal's amulet had become a part of him and allowed him to keep pace with some of the most powerful creatures on the Field of Justice.

Slightly behind him, walking forward with her long golden hair tumbling artfully down her chest, was Luxanna Crownguard, better known as Lux. The beautiful young blonde woman walked with a playfulness, an energetic step as she seemed to bounce from step to step with a boundless energy. Ezreal had always known Lux as...vital, alive, totally at ease with herself and her considerable abilities. A scion of Demacia, Luxanna had had as privileged an upbrining as almost anyone could ask, but she was not arrogant. Ezreal had always known her as a pure feminine soul, prone to giggling, but her fury on the battlefield could not be discounted. In her own hand Lux bore her magical staff, a staff of hardwood with golden adornments on the top and sides.

Both heroes were dressed as they were commonly seen on the Field of Justice. Ezreal was in his worn leathers and outfit of brown and gold, belts, gizmos and equipment ready as if he expected some unexplored cave to emerge at any moment. Lux wore silver armor pieces at shoulder, legs, feet, and chest, adorned by rubies, with white cloth bordered in gold streaming behind her shoulders and waist. Below it all was a form-fitting blue body suit that hugged to the shapely lines of her young body.

Ezreal and Lux walked outside of the grey stone of the base into the lush forest that lay beyond. No harsh creatures were here now, nor any enemy champions waiting to spring on them at any moment. It was silent, it was peaceful, the sounds of nature everywhere and the light of the rising sun dappling both blonde heads into a golden glow.

"Is it good here, Ezreal?" Lux asked the explorer ahead of her. They were along the south path leading out from the base, where a clear expanse of grass lay ahead to mark the lane. To each side stretched a forest of trees, and ahead in the distance loomed the first obelisk, the tower of stone whose features were hidden by distance.

"Good enough." Ezreal stopped, and brought forward his gauntlet, studying the blue amulet on it, as he had a hundred times before. "I just wanted to go out for a walk. I sometimes need a break from constantly being summoned onto a battlefield. One almost forgets to take in the world."

"I was glad to come." Lux looked at him and poked the bottom of her staff into the soft grass below their feet. "It's such a beautiful day."

It seemed they were both early risers. Ezreal had plotted to go out for a walk on his own; he was always restless and prone to action. He was also no stranger to solo journeys, but as he had prepared to leave, his eyes had been drawn to the blonde woman walking out to enjoy her own morning.

This was hardly the first time Lux had come to Ezreal's attention though. They had served on the Field of Justice numerous times together, battling united against their enemies. They made a good pair, and the explorer enjoyed her useful abilities and powers.

It also helped that Lux was an absolutely gorgeous woman.

Her large blue eyes seemed to always shine at him in joy and optimism, with delicate eyebrows above, thin tapering nose and pink lips. The long blonde hair that defined her seemed to carry a light of its own as it framed her face majestically, constantly shifting but never anything other than lovely. Her clinging blue body suit revealed slim legs and exquisitely feminine hips.

Ezreal had long basked in the Lady of Luminosity's beauty but had never had an opportunity to take their working partnership further. Until today.

He felt a bit of trepidation at the prospects, a curious sensation for the adventuring explorer. There was no place for fear in one who went to the dark reaches of the world where others were too scared to go. But could Lux actually be causing him to feel anxious...?

Ezreal pointed. "Time to try out my powers. I must practice my aim for the battlefield." There was more than that to it, he knew. He wanted to try and impress Lux, to show his worthiness. It was a strangely tribal line of thinking, but Ezreal did not care. He pointed his gauntleted arm in the direction of a nearby grove of trees to their right.

At his command, the blue amulet lit up brightly, conjuring an ice-blue bow that suddenly emerged from both sides of his gauntlet. A creation of pure magic, the energy bow awaited his command, but Ezreal did not wait for long. Looking at Lux beside him, he fired at his target without looking.

A golden ray of light streaked outwards from the bow, shooting towards the target tree. The beam struck dead middle, jarring it, tearing through the bark. As the smoke cleared, a blackened hole that cut deeply into the tree emerged into sight, and both Ezreal and Lux could both smell the sudden stench of burnt wood. The blue bow winked out of existence on his arm after the shot.

Lux smiled at him. "Good shot, Ezreal. But let me show you what a true lady can do." She gave him a radiant smile, and then brought up her staff suddenly at the same tree. There came a sudden sound, a tinkling, shining sound of pure light, as Lux pointed her now shining staff into the grove of trees.

A white orb of light shot forth with a trail of gleaming light particles, looking like some sort of miniature heavenly comet. It struck the same area Ezreal had, cutting the rest of the way through the tree through the soft center. The tree was wrapped in a bright glow, a halo appearing above, a column of light of light holding it in place for several seconds. As it faded, however, there came a crack as the tree began to fall into the direction of the wind, dangerously close to them both. Ezreal gave a cry of alarm and turned back to her. "Lux...!"

Unconcernedly, a smile still playing faintly on her face, Lux fired a different orb of light past the falling tree. This one was rainbow coloured and moved slower. Ezreal felt the shadow of the falling tree approach him as it descended ominously, and then suddenly, he saw it stop in its fall.

The rainbow orb behind the tree was pulling it backwards with furious force. It was not the only thing it was pulling in, with needles, branches, all sorts of forest refuse being sucked in towards the center. The rainbow orb absorbed it all, hanging there and shining in all sorts of brilliant and varying colour. The falling tree righted itself, then began to fall backwards.

After Lux saw the tree falling away from them both, she gave a deft flick of her head. The singularity exploded suddenly, sending out a wave of light and obliterating anything in its radius. Then the tree fell back where the orb had once been had been, falling to the earth with a loud crash.

Ezreal looked at Lux with a brilliant smile to match her own. He had seen these spells before and they still amazed him. "Well done, Lux."

"Thanks Ezreal," Lux said. She blushed at the compliment and looked at him with a pleased expression on her face. The Lady of Luminosity was playing her own game too.

Luxanna Crownguard had always been taken with the young, brave explorer and his adventurous nature. She had been sheltered her whole life, away from the mysteries of the world in her pursuit of study and magic. When Ezreal had stepped forth, a brave man who feared nothing and lived life in the outside to the fullest, Lux had felt the stirrings of attraction. They were so different, and yet similar, perfect for each other.

Ezreal was also very handsome, which helped. He had a light of his own, eyes shining brightly from beneath a tangle of blonde hair where his goggles lay. His outfit could not be more different than hers, durable, rugged, occasionally but appealing dirty or torn, so fitting to his profession as a man of the world ready to explore and see new things. Lux had long seen the strange markings beneath his pair of bright eyes and wondered what they meant to him, the mystery entrancing to her. Who knew where this man had gone, what mysteries he had seen?

"One more spell." Ezreal paused for a moment, then oriented himself down the grass that stretched as far as they could see. The amulet shone even brighter than before and made a tinkling sound. The ice-blue bow emerged again, but looked somehow different, lengthier than before.

Ezreal slowly rose into the air, his body twisting. "Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" he cried, his body floating impossibly against the gravity, and suddenly a huge disc of golden light emerged from the end of the long magical bow. Trailing specks of light and travelling at considerable speed, it soared over the grass down the lane, a brilliant specimen of magic.

The effort had been considerable to Ezreal. He was breathing heavily as he fell back to the earth, his ice-blue energy bow winking again out of existence. "Don't know if I'll be able to do that again for a while."

"Well you showed me yours." Lux looked at her partner with more than a little flirtiness in her tone. "Now let me show you mine."

Lux pointed herself in the same direction. Similarly to Ezreal, Lux's spell caused her to rise into the air. Her body arched backwards and her head pointed into the sky. Ezreal could not help but note the portrusion of her silver breastplate into the sky. He drew himself away from that sight reluctantly to see the trail of orange-red down the lane, marking her target. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyeah!" Lux cried into the air, her staff twirling alarmingly fast as if it had a mind of its own. Then she threw her hands and body forward.

A huge column of light shot forth from her staff. It was mostly white, but tinged with red and blue, and it blazed down the lane instantly. The light was so bright and powerful that Ezreal had to shield his eyes, remembering the many times Lux's Final Spark had spelt doom to her distant enemies.

Lux stayed in the air for a moment, then descended back onto the ground, her laboured breath audible even from Ezreal's distance. The Final Spark cast, and any ultimate in general, was taxing for any hero. Ezreal looked at her concernedly as Lux swayed a moment, then began to fall backwards.

Ezreal did not hestitate. His amulet flashed blue once more, and suddenly he was no longer where he had been, leaving behind only a flash of golden light. His Arcane Shift brought him instantly behind Lux's falling form, and he brought his hands out to catch her. Lux looked upwards and saw Ezreal's face and body writhing in golden light from his teleport, and had never seen a more wondrous sight. Lux felt so amazingly safe in his arms, a sense of security and protection filling her.

For a moment, the Prodigal Explorer held the Lady of Luminosity in his arms, looking into her beautiful face. And then he kissed her passionately.

He couldn't resist. Lux's face was flushed and beautiful in her exertions, her form so radiant. Ezreal was done with waiting. He wanted her to know how he felt.

The moment was perfect for Lux, no woman could have hoped for better. Her arms snaked around his neck, her mouth opening for his, their tongues dueling in mutual desire. Slowly, Ezreal lowered her onto the soft grass, their lips locked for an incredible amount of time, the first kiss that neither of them wanted to have end.

Nothing lasts forever. Ezreal broke the kiss and panted, breathing in the refreshing morning air. Below him, Lux lay stretched out in glorious form, breast still heaving as she strove for breath. "Wow," was all she could say.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Ezreal looked into those lovely blue eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Luxanna Crownguard."

"You clearly haven't seen enough of them then." Lux said, giggling lightly. "Some of the other heroes look like they were selected from a beauty contest."

He would be lying if Ezreal said otherwise. He had noticed many of his fellow competitors, like the ravishing Sheriff of Piltover. But none of them seemed right for him. Not like Lux. "I don't care about anyone else. I only care about you."

Ezreal drew their lips together again and brought his own arms around her gently but firmly. Lux drew her eyes closed, delighting in the sensation of kissing this bright boy, of the feel of his arms around her. She could feel her strength returning, along with a different feeling inside her, growing constantly: lust.

Lux broke the kiss from Ezreal as he began to press into her shapely female form from above. "Not here," she said, flushed and breathless, but immensely excited. She looked into the comparative cover of the forest to their right, the one they had recently been firing their spells into. A clearing had been made by her Lucent Singularity, deprived of anything but a clear patch of grass, and more out of eyeshot.

"There," Lux said, pointing, as Ezreal looked over to follow the direction of the gaze. "Our magic has cleared a place for us..."

Ezreal rose off of her, but kept his hand in hers, gently helping her off the ground. Hand in hand they walked towards the clearing, practically skipping along the ground.


End file.
